Grow up Dugrey
by GGADDICT22
Summary: When Tristan and Rory become friends can Dean handle it? And What happens when Rory realizes she has feelings for Tristan? Trory. FINISHED. PLEASE REIVEW!
1. Chapter 1

Max and Kyle were going to Melody's party tonight. I was invited, but I really wasn't in the mood to drink cheap beer and pretend I'm drunk while some stupid sorority slut throws herself at me. Most guys my age love that stuff but lately it all just seems so useless and pointless. I think I'll go to the coffee shop buy some outrageously expensive drink that'll make a diabetic out of me, sit at a table and reread_The Chambers_for the millionth time.

So I walked out of the massive stoic prison that I'm forced to stay in day after day jumped in my silver mustang convertible. Popped in From Under The Cork Tree by Fall Out Boy turned up the music so loud it was deafening and sped off into the night. I drove around Hartford for a while looking for a Starbucks. I used this alone time to do some much needed introspection. I thought about my life I played my role at Chiton. I was perfect. To them, I was a god. I had the grades, the status, the girls, but if that was the case why the hell was I so damned bored. It's her I thought bitterly Ever since she came to Chiton my whole world has seemed so petty and dull.Move onDugrey she hates you remember. I thought about that day a lot now. That scene seems to forever replay itself in my mind. She was at first, just a conquest. When she showed up here she didn't automatically start worshiping me like the other girls had. So I needed to prove something to her. Or maybe even more so to myself. Until all the shit hit the fan.

At the dance I saw her their with that oaf. God she looked hot that night. Her dress hugged her curves and showed of a little more skin then we were used to from our little Mary. Her make-up was flawless and classic just enough to accentuate her attractive features without looking fake like most girls.

She looked so happy and it killed me because it wasn't me who was on the receiving end of such a loving gaze. It wasn't I who got to kiss her at will or who even got to take her home that night. There was a new sensation crawling at my stomach a burning anger and dare I say maybe even jealousy. That was what made me confront her date that night. I really blew it that time I could have and should have just walked away. Instead I pushed him and mocked him until he just about kicked my ass. And I was left looking like the jerk that I was. The way she looked at me, that fleeting glance she gave me before they disappeared through those heavy oak doors was one so filled with anger, hurt, and confusion all swirling in her entrancing blue eyes that I don't think I'll ever be able to fully forgive myself for it.

The night we kissed though was the night I truly without question fell head over heels in love with Rory Gilmore. Summer had just broken up with me and it had hurt. She was the only other girl besides Rory that I had felt anything besides lust for. She had put a dent in the armor of Tristan Dugrey. Truthfully I had at that point, never completely gotten over Rory but it was easier to deal with when I head someone else to devote my time too. If she had shown an inkering of interest in me it would have been bye-bye Summer without a second thought. What a basis for a healthy relationship huh? He felt himself slipping into the coma-like state of a flashback.

_I sat on that piano bench drowning in self pity and pretending that I wasn't just humiliated in front of my entire grade. The loved it I thought as I silently berated myself for doing something so stupid as to let another person in. Then Rory walked through the door. My breath caught in my throat, I felt butterflies in my stomach and every other cliché you can feel from a person without actually touching them._

"_I'm sorry, about Summer" Rory had whispered quietly and those words were spoken with such sincerity that it angered him. He wanted her to admit that she had reveled in it, they all had._

"_No your not, everyone loved to see the great Dugrey fail." Tristan spat those words out bitterly almost as if they left a bad taste in his mouth._

"_I didn't." Rory said in the same smooth, soft, and sincere. This time she turned to look at him. He saw her delicate features etched with worry and concern. For him. It was a look so utterly new to him that it was baffling._

"_Thanks. I don't really want to talk about it. No offence." Tristan said their was a sadness laced in his voice that made him seem so venerable and needy. Rory cross the room in a few strides and placed herself on the bench next to him her hip pressed against his and she placed her hand on his arm it was welcome comfort. He smiled a genuine smile his fist in a long time. He recalled her asking about a test in some class they shared. He didn't really remember the class let alone the test but he smiled and nodded._

_He then did the thing he hated most to do in the world. He asked her about Dean._

"_We just broke up yesterday it was our three month anniversary." Rory had said in a very rushed through manner. Making her discomfort a known fact. _

"_Idiot." Tristan had grumbled. Then their eyes locked. And as if pulled by magnets they were being drawn closer and closer until their lips touched._

_The kiss lasted no longer then a few seconds but if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard he could still feel her smooth gentle lips glide across his own. He could still smell that hint of vanilla that had wafted up from her hair._

"Snap out of it Dugrey this isn't some cheesy romance novel. Grow up." he mumbled to himself. Remember what had happened next, _she had cried and he was puzzled girls didn't ever cry after kissing him. The tears began to pool and he could see her struggling to maintain composure without letting tears escape down her cheeks_. He respected her for that not wanting to lose herself in front of a guy.

"_What's wrong. Am I really that bad of a kisser?" He had quipped. Hoping to lighten the mood. She then got up muttered something about a Lane of some sort and left_. The next thing he knew he was rolling the car into a parking space right in front of Starbucks. It was a cool October night, crisp, the trees were just about ready to put on the show he both knew and loved. He remembered to grab his book and wallet and strode into the establishment. Ordered his drink and flirted with the pretty red headed barista. Got his drink and a phone number and turned to look for a table.

Their she was Rory Gilmore sitting in a Starbucks drinking coffee in a green sweater jeans and boots. She looked amazing and her concentration was faced solely on the book in front of her it was cute. He ambled over to her. And said "Mary..."

AN

THis is my first Gilmore Girls fan fiction. Yes I know I left some parts out but i for legths sake i needed to cut things please review


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary... I was just thinking about you." Tristan started.

"Should I be worried." Rory quipped with a small smile. God, he thought she's gorgeous even in the way to bright florescent over head lighting. He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair and relaxed a little. She didn't hate him. Or at the very least she hid it well.He returned the smile with ease.

"May I sit?" Tristan asked while holding his breath. She's the only girl in the world that can do this to me he thought absentmindedly.

"Sure I could use the company. It's just me and Dorothy Parker here." She replied. He sunk into the uncomfortable chair. Leaned back and sipped his drink without much enthusiasm.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you. And I really want to know if you would consider giving me a second chance?" Tristan pleded geuniuely sorry for the way he had treated her.

"Yeah sure." Rory said she smiled and they sat there in an akward silence for a few minutes. Rory trying to make it look like she was reading and Tristan drumming his fingers. Both Seeking desprately for a safe topic on which to base a conversation on. Tristan opened his mouth to say somthing but Rory beat him to the punch.

"This is all a bit awkward isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. But what else would you expect." Tristan answered."So what's your book about?" He inquired knowing that it would take a long time for her to finish a synapse on any book she was reading and planning to take full advantage of that time. He studied her as she prattled on about her book. He loved the way her face lit up when she talked about the things she was passionate about like books. Her iridescent blue eyes dance and her smile was more genuine and less forced looking.

She had a certain charm and innocence about her that he hoped that Chilton nor her life afterward would be able to steal it from her. He had seen to many people hardened by life experiences and it would kill him to see that happen to her.

"Tristan are you ok?" Rory asked seeing the glassy far away look in his eyes and that odd little smirk upon his face.

"Yeah, just thinking. Hey wait is this the same Rory Gilmore who only a few short months ago had said she hated me. And now I see a look of concern on her face what's the deal." Tristan knew she was genuine with her worry but he needed to hurt her a little, the way she had done when she had told Dean that she hated him. That day was the self proclaimed worst day of his life. He lived until then in a little world of delusion because until then he could protect his ego by saying that she just wasn't ready. Or that maybe she really did like him that way but she was waiting for Dean to figure it out and dump her cause she could never be that girl. The one who puts people through pain intentionally.

But then, oh boy, all the delusion and all the ego protecting in the world could not hide the venom in her voice when she had said "he's not my boyfriend, I hate him!" That had hurt. He knew logically that it was his fault that she had said that he had provoked her by telling Paris about the concert. That had been foolish probably the stupidest move he'd ever made. And then trying to play it off like he was all cool and that she would go out with him eventually. How the hell else was she supposed to respond to that.

He saw that flicker of hurt flash across her face before it was hidden behind a front of indifference. "I'm really sorry about that. You know it wasn't about you. I was hurt and angry and confused about Dean breaking up with me and you weren't making my life any easier by making Paris hate me so I snapped." She was rambling again he made her nervous an in some odd way he liked that fact that he could.

"I know I should have backed off and given you time before I asked you out. Then I just kept forcing myself on you and well I just want to say that I'm sorry!" Tristan mumbled not really wanting to apologize but seeing the necessity for it. If he wanted a shot at being her friend and god willing maybe more he needed to show remorse and repent.

He saw that she was honestly taken aback with his deceleration "Umm.. Yeah sure." She said obviously uncomfortable. "But do my eyes deceive me is the great Tristan Dugrey apologizing to little old me?" she placed her hand to her heart and tried her best Scarlett O'Hara impression. She seem more relaxed and that was good he hoped she would be able to let her gard down just enough to let him in. He stuck his tongue out at her feeling very mature, and she did something most unexpected she giggled. "So...friends?" Tristan asked once again holding his breath and praying that she would accept his proposition.

She seemed a tad reluctant testing the waters he assumed. "Yeah friends." Rory decided. He smiled truly pleased with their goings on.

"Won't Dean be pissed, I mean at the dance he didn't seem to like me much." Tristan inquired.

"He might but he trusts me, I hope." Rory added the last bit as almost an afterthought. Trouble in Paradise he thought filling it away to be asked at another date. Woah Dugrey slow down friends first relationship, if that's in the card for you to comes later. And he hoped if he took it slow enough it would be.

A/N

Please review even if it's sucks I need to know. Thanks :)


	3. Phone call

A/N

This is a phone call between Rory and Dean in Rory's POV I'll switch bach to Tristan's later don't worry I'll warn you.

"This is the third time this week Rory!" Dean muttered into the phone.

"I know but we'll hang out tomorrow I promise. Tristan found out about this awesome poetry reading in the park and I know how you hate being dragged to those things so I asked Tristan if he'd go with me." I said. Hoping against hope that I wouldn't have to sustain the constant : but you're my girlfriend etc. "Were just friends you know that!" This speech was growing tiresome.

"You know how I feel about that particular friend. Why couldn't you have gone with Lane or your mother?" Came the response from the other end of the phone. I was getting rather annoyed with having to have this conversation every time I wanted to do something with Tristan.

"My mom hates those things almost as much as you do and Lane's busy! And Tristan is my only other friend who likes poetry." I hated having to fight about this all the time but I can't say it was unexpected. I was feeling less lately, like Dean's girlfriend and more like his property these days.

"You know he has a thing for you right?" Dean muttered. At this I rolled my eyes.

"No he doesn't! And even if he did it wouldn't matter because I love you not him!" I shouted into the phone. That response has been an automatic one since the day I said_ I love you, you idiot! _I said it absentmindedly almost like I had to

"I know but I still don't trust him. And it seems lately that you might have a thing for him as well!" Dean replied. My brain was reeling.

" I don't like him that way, Dean, and besides it doesn't matter if you trust him or not you trust me right?" I said trying to convince him to just lay off it for once.

"Of course I trust you." He said.

"Then I don't see the problem. Anyway, I have to go me and mom are going to watch Willy Wonka and see who can eat the most food! I love you I'll talk to you tomorrow I promise!"

I said rushed and desperate to get rid of him. Not wanting to think about what he was insinuating. Tristan was just my friend just because we hang out a lot doesn't mean we like each other in any other but a platonic fashion. Right?

"Ok, I love you to." Came the response. I hung up the phone then tired of the same conversation every time I wanted to do something with Tristan. It felt like I had to ask permission, I was growing rather tired of it. I felt a bit bad about lying to him about Willy Wonka but I didn't want to continue this conversation.

A/N I no it's really short but I promise to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW suggestions comments critcisum I want it all!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok now were back in Tristan's POV now lets begin...

It was a cold December night snow had fallen while we sat in that coffee house and listened to the poets. When I had picked her up she seemed distraught over a phone conversation with Dean. She looked like she had been crying and it made all of my protective feelings rise to the surface with such haste it was nauseating. He made my blood boil how could anyone intentionally hurt her. But a managed to sooth her nerves and console her at least a little. There had been a moment at the end of the night when we stood on her porch, with the snow falling and a light wind making her cheeks rosy and her eyes seem even more bright I had almost kissed her then. I couldn't help it she looked so beautiful and venerable. But thank god my self-control had stopped me. It wasn't time yet and much to my chagrin Dean was still her boyfriend. She then took me by surprise grabbed me in a fierce hug and kissed me on the cheek all the while murmuring thanks.

"Welcome" I whispered then smiled as we pulled away. Then our eyes locked and we started to move closer to one another our bodies were now pressed together. A strand of her dark brown hair slipped from her ponytail I absentmindedly tucked it behind her ear. I could feel her breath on my cheek . My groin was starting to twist ver uncomfortably. All I had to do was stoop down and steal a kiss from her but she had to make the first move. She drew even closer to me. Just then we Heard a sharp rapping on the window. And we leaped away from each other.

"Well I should go. Night Mary" I said hoping my voice didn't betray my feelings I gave her my most cocky grin and turned. I walked to my car silently berating myself for not kissing her when I had the chance. I heard the door close got in and drove away. My head reeled as I drove through the streets of Stars Hollow. As I neared Luke's I decided to grab a cup of coffee for the drive home.

I strode in smiled at Luke. Ordered my coffee and then finally looked around I saw Dean out of the corner of my eye glaring at me, wanting to avoid a confrontation that would certainly occur if I stayed to long. Said my goodbyes and walked out I but the cup on the hood while I rooted around in my pocket for the keys . I pulled out a gum wrapper a nickel and some other assorted pocket flotsam. Muttering to myself.

"Looking for these Bible Boy." Dean said as he walked out of the doors at Luke's. My car keys Dangling in his left hand. I sighed. And braced myself for the confrontation to was now inevitable.

"Yeah those would be my car keys. Can I have them now?" I said trying to keep my voice level. My anger that I had felt earlier that same night rising to the surface and threatening to spill over.

"Just a sec, Bible Boy we have and issue that needs discussing first." Dean said in a dangerous monotone.

"And what issue is that?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Rory." He started. But I cut him off. Fine I thought if he wants a confrontation he's gonna get one.

"You know what your right we do need to talk about Rory." I said.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Dean roared. While walking toward me At first, I pitied him now he just plain pissed me off.

"She and I are just good friends. Dean and you, knowing your girlfriend, at least if you know her as well as myself would know that she would never do anything intentionally to hurt anyone." I should have stopped their but something possessed me to continue. " No matter how much that person may deserve it. And maybe if you spent more time talking and hanging out with her and less time accusing her of cheating on you then you would know that . Stop blaming her for you insecurities. Because you spend so much time worrying and being paranoid that she's cheating on you that you don't even realize that you might be making her do the exact thing your trying to prevent." He was mad now I could see the petulance flash in his brown eyes.

Dean clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth and said "Tristan she had enough friends, she has a boyfriend, and a life completely separate from you! And no matter how much you want to fit into her life you can't! You'll always stick out! Because even though you've managed to squirm into her life and she's to kind and nieve to see you ulterior motives soon you'll screw it up and remember she and I have made it through another little cocky asshole just like you virtually unscathed." ( A/N I no Jess did get Rory but chalk it up to journalistic convenience) He paused the took a breath and said "Admit it, admit you love her. Admit your trying to break us up"

"Fine I'll admit it. I am head over heels in love with Rory Gilmore. I'd be crazy not to. And just a word of advice the whole possessive barbarian boyfriend thing wears on peoples patience. And by the way I don't have to break you guys up your doing that beautifully yourself! And if you haven't already lost her you will" I yelled while I snatched my keys from his hand grabbed my coffee jerked the car door open. And sped off into the night.

A/N Questions comments criticizeums. PLEASE REVIEW they make my world go rund which I need because I'm starting freshman year on Thursday at HITLER HIGH :p ok and special thanks to LOVE23 tnaks for all you review keep um coming.


	5. Pep Talk

A/n sorry it took so long to post but school started and you know how it goes and I assume you don't really want to here me complain about the complexities of freshman algebra or spanish so let's begin..

RORY'S POV

I walked into the house weary and frustrated. The front door made a thunderous disturbance in the silent front hall. Stomping my feet and peeling off layers of clothes and bagslike second skin all the while thinking about the knock out, drag out malicious fight that Dean and I had just had.

It was, over Tristan again. The more I thought about the more pissed off I became ever since we had gotten back together things just hadn't seemed right. The spark was gone I had realized that today standing their in front of Fran's Bakery listening to Dean complain about Tristan like a six year old complains about having his favorite toy being taken away.Andme yelling backthat there was nothing going on between me and him and tht I would never do that to him.

And then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse he gave me an ultimatum. Him or Me Dean had said I told him I had to go and had stalked off clenching my fists and griding my teeth. I reamained prerrt stoic through the whol walk home untilI got tomyfrontporch.That's when the realization sunk in I began to understand that we were only dating because theirs comfort in consistency. (If you can name the movie that last phrase was from I would be so proud)

Their was no spark, no butterflies, no blushing or any other painstakingly old cliché's anymore their was just a certain safety and solace I felt with Dean. With all these thoughts drifting around in my head I walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on while I waited for mom.

I had finished my second cup when she arrived. She blew through the door with a chaotic self-assured air to her. She looked at me and plopped down "What's wrong Dawson." She asked with mock concern.

"Nothing much Joey." I said barely suppressing a giggle. I got up then, walked to the Formica counter and busied myself by filling two cups of coffee.

"Are you going to tell me your troubles our am I going to have to deprave you of coffee until you crack. Then I have to send the over friendly men in the eggshell white coats to take you away.." Lorelai said. Noticing that I was less chatty then normal. Interlacing her fingers one the table in front of her. I sat down and stared into my coffee cup.

"Me and Dean are nearing the end of our relationship." I blurted out absentmindedly "I mean, I love him...or at least I thought I did..." my voice trailed and my eyes then left the coffee and searched for some form of emotion in my mothers face. She was shell shocked I don't think that's what she expected to hear come out of my mouth. Hell, that's not even what I expected to say It's one thing to think it but entirely different to say it aloud. It makes it more real when you say it aloud like before I could just push that little thought in to the corner of my mind and ignore it but now, their was no taking it back.

"What do you mean you thought you did? Lorelai asked confusion was now written upon her face.

"I mean from the beginning of us getting back together something felt a little off, now with Tristan the whole thing is magnified. I think the whole reason I told Dean that I loved him that day at the school was because I was afraid. Of losing him afraid of what I would do without him and most of all afraid that I would remain feeling as horrible as I had been after the break-up." I stopped their trying to gage a reaction from the person who's opinion mattered most.

I could feel the sting of unshed tears in my eyes and my throat grew hot.

"It's Tristan isn't it?" she asked softly.

I truly didn't have an answer for the question I wanted to say no of course not but then, I think of us on the porch that night or us at Madeleine's party and then I'm not so sure that I don't. Well, I couldn't even begin to think about that right now I mean I still had Dean. But the thing was I'm not sure I really wanted him anymore. Pandoras Box that' what this situation was. I felt a single fat salty tear leak out. As I gave up all attempts at composure. "No I don't. I mean I can't..." my voice took on a hoarse tone. And with that I broke down.

All the tears spilled over the rim and poured down my face. I opened my mouth in large open mouthed sobs. It was all to much. The Dean thing and actually realizing that it was over. The unexplored territory of my feeling for Tristan. Lorelai came over put her arm around me pulled me closer as I continued to bawl. Things would be ok and logically I knew that but I needed to let it all out if only for a little while.

So now I knew what I had to do it was just a matter of doing it. I collected myself as much as possible. Thanked my mother. And picked up the phone, my hands were shaking, and dialed a number. "Dean hey, can you meet me at the gazebo in an hour. Kay thanks"

I then, poured a cup of coffee into my travel cup and started to pull my winter clothes back on squared my shoulders took a deep breath and headed out the door.

A/N

Ok I know it's short but i hope it's good PLEASE REVIEW! im not above begging for them. If I have thirty review at the end of the story I thing i'll cry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N yea I know I need to post sooner but I think you'll like this one plenty of Dean bashing.

Dean was already there by the time I arrived to the gazebo. Twilight had fallen and I hugged my coat to my body to protect it from the cold and the horrible thing I was about to do. As I approached. I looked at him. I mean I really looked at him for the first time in a while. He sat there on the bench arms crossed in front of him, leaning against the back of his seat, beautiful brown eyes glistening with unease. His sexy brown hair lay haphazardly over his forehead. Damn he was attractive you had to give him that. Squaring my shoulders and taking a deep breath I walked as fast as my saddle shoes would allow.

You can do this. It's just like ripping of a band-aid just do it quickly and it won't hurt as bad. Sighing of course it will, I'll hurt us both irreparably but it has to be done neither of us are truly happy she rationalized. Walking up the steps of the gazebo, my shoes made a dull resounding thud against the pale wood on which they stood. Resigning myself to the task at hand. Dean stood and forced a smile to cover his malaise he pulled me into a warm embrace and kissed me full and softly on the mouth. It was a fairy tale kiss, soft and sensuous the kind that should make me melt and my stomach flip while I'm going all goey inside. But I'm not. I haven't felt like that since that night when Tristan and I almost kissed. No I can't think about that now it'll make this whole situation more awkward if that's even possible. Yeah enjoy this kiss I said to myself caustically because it'll be your last from Dean before you tear his heart out. God why is he making this so hard I silently grumbled to myself.

"Let's sit." I said choosing the farthest possible spot away from Dean without making it completely obvious as to her motives. I looked up at the star speckled sky trying to put off the inevitable for as long as possible. I gave a heavy sigh truly astounded and bewildered by all that had occurred in the last few hours.

"Dean I..." I stopped then breaking the suffocating silence trying to composed myself. " I made a choice." I let that sit in the air for a moment. Just say it! That phrase was being continually repeated in my mind. "I think we should break up." I spat rushedly.

He looked calmly restrained by the luminous moonlight but I saw the pain flash in his eyes and the faint tautness of his jaw and I couldn't bear to be the one who caused so much anguish. I looked down at my snow encrusted feet my heart felt heavy. I felt a tear slip down my cheek but quickly swiped it away. "I'm sorry." I said with the utmost amount of sincerity. But even to me the words sounded weak and I knew they did nothing to ease his suffering. This whole day had just felt so surreal. He looked so hurt I couldn't have done any worse at breaking this to him if I'd slapped him.

"It's Tristan isn't it." Dean said in a restrained and stoic voice. The one question I was trying to avoid at all costs. Could I hurt him by saying yes that I think that I may be in love with Tristan? Or do I admit it and say he was to controlling. I don't even think it matters anymore he'll hate Tristan and probably me as well no matter what I say. Because it'll always be Tristan's fault in these situation's never his own.

"I was being asphyxiated. Admit it ever since we got back together things have been off between us. Their was so much left unresolved after the Jess debacle we didn't deal with it. And then you became so paranoid after Tristan and I became friends that I felt like your property not your girl friend." Their I thought that should suffice.

"That's crap Rory and you know it. Tristan likes you and you like him back. He'll how do I know you haven't been cheating on me this whole time. Friends my ass." Dean growled. Pissed off didn't even begin to cover it. I was livid, how dare he?

"You know what Dean maybe I am I love with Tristan. And he was right you are an ass! I don't have to take this anymore I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Don't even think about throwing a temper tantrum because thankfully, I don't have to sit here placid and passive and take your verbal beatings any longer!" I bounded off the seat then gave him my most seethingly caustic glare and feeding off my pure adrenaline tore off sprinting down the street.

I made it about halfway home before I felt the burning of the bitterly cold air in my lungs. I fought back tears for the second time that day. As I dug in my pocket for my cell phone. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I found it and dialed the number I knew all to well.

"Tris, it's Rory I need some help..." and with that I dissolved into self indulgent tears right their in front of Miss Patty's.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N

Questions? Comments? Scathingly sarcastic remarks? All wanted all appreciated all for 'em! Remember people reviews make my world go round and I'm not above begging for 'em! Please tell me what you think I'm dying to know. So in short _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. Tristan to the rescue

A/N I know it's been forever but homecomings tomorrow so give me a little leeway please Tristan's pov (and for an insentive/ apologyfor you guys to keep reading my storyI put a little suprise at the end)

I was sitting cross legged on my bed trying to do my English paper chewing on my pen cap muttering to myself. My hair was disheveled and my clothes were rumpled from the day. I averted my eyes from the sorry excuse that was my homework. I sighed heavily. When a loud ring broke through the silence of my room. Causing me to jump just slightly.

"Hello." I said.

"Tris its Rory I...I need you..." He heard Rory's raspy emotion ridden voice over on the other end of the line.

"Ok where are you?" I asked worriedly.

"In front of Miss. Patty's! Please I and Dean and well I we broke up." That was all I got out of her then, she dissolved into tears. I promised I'd be their in 10 minutes. Dean. Why did he always hurt her how could anyone intentionally cause her any pain, she was to prefect for that. I seethed the whole drive there. I put my foot to the accelerator and my hands griped the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white. I had to get there faster. The words I need you kept flashing in my mind. My heart raced at the thought. No damn it Tristan get a hold of yourself that's not what she needs right now.

I made it their in record time. I parked and practically leaped out of the car. She was sitting there on a bench directly under an over bright street lamp. The harshness of the light made her look even more lost and helpless. I despised Dean for making her feel this way, she was too good for him always been, but hell she was too good for me as well. Gloved hands clasped in her lap she was no longer crying and but her mascara stained cheeks were too distinct to ignore. Her beautiful pout lips were pressed tightly together in mock composure she sat looking like a slight wrong move would unravel her carefully staged facade. And she needs me. I thought absentmindedly. You can be analytical later right now. She needs you. That sounded so odd. I walked trying to keep his emotions in check as I neared to her.

Now remember she doesn't need any declarations of love right now Dugrey. As much of an arrogant ass Dean was. He was still important to her so don't go screwing up your chances by making a scathing remark about him when it's all still fresh in her mind. I reached her then and plopped down beside her.

"Are you ok I asked tentatively. It sounded lame even to me. But what else was, they're to ask.

She laughed then outright and harsh in tone. "I'm great. Just perfect, I put a guy whom I thought I loved and who loved me's heart in a blender and pureed it." I saw the tears start to escape her facade showing a glimpse of the turmoil swirling inside her. I took my jacket off and placed it gingerly around her shoulders.

I then laid my hands on either side of her head and with my thumbs whipped her tears away. She was so cold it was frightening. I then placed my hands over hers trying to warm them. Bullshit, I thought. Your just trying to get near her and right after she broke up with a long term boyfriend. I mean mygod man. What are you doing?

Much to my surprise. She laid her head on my shoulder and scooted closer to me. I whispered that everything would be ok over and over again trying to sooth her frazzled nerves I could feel the warmth of her body pressed meekly against my own I felt the places where her winter clothes clad body touched my own were on fire.

"You know Tris, your my hero." Rory saidquitely.I turned kissed her forehead and stroked her hair softly. We sat their a while. My head reeled what did that mean.

She smiled a tentative smile and closed her eyes. I softly sung the words to some cliché childhood song my mother used to sing to me til I was sure she was sleeping. She looked so sweet sleeping their so small and feeble. Like she needed someone to protect her from life's many downfalls. And i wanted to to be her protector,the thought rushed to me so quickly it was almost intoxicating.

I then took my phone from my pocket and called Loralie telling her what had happened and that we were on our way back to her house. Until I felt the phone being ripped violently out of my hands. I turned abruptly to see my assailant. Dean. In the pale lamplight he looked insane and extreamly pissed.

"I should have known that she come crying to you. It wasonly a matter of time.So tell me did you already make your move?" Dean's voice was cold and scathing...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N Thoughts feelings Dean bashing Please tell me what to think remember reviews make my world go round.


	8. Confrontations and Growing up

Oh god I couldn't do this now, she couldn't handle this right now. That bastard. Why couldn't he just walk away be the gentleman for once in his life and leave her alone he didn't need to twist that dagger anymore he'd done that enough already. And yet, standing there not twenty feet away from me their he was with my cell phone clutched in his hands. I closed my eyes willing composure.

"Dammit Dean just leave her alone. Please not this, not right now. Can't you see how hurt she is already." I pleaded. My words were as strained and tired as I was but still hushed trying to keep Rory in her placid sleeping state.

"Oh but she seemed quite willing to jump into your arms for comfort." Dean spat. I was so tired, bone weary of Dean's accusation he acted as though we were a couple or anything beyond friends (not for lack of trying on my part I must admit.)

"You know it wasn't like that. And the only reason she came to me for some comfort was because you refused to be their for her. You would rather blame her or myself for all your possession problems then confronting them like a man. You let your fear of losing her blind you from the fact that you were slowly and throughly severing the ties that you were trying so hard to keep." I retorted. I knew I should stop and that I was only giving him more reason to carrying on like a deranged love stricken psychopath. But he needed to hear this, not all of the blame can rest on my shoulders it was his fault. Even if he wasn't up to admitting it.

"Every freaking time I was mentioned you'd flip and pull a full on Lizzy Borden without the axe thing. And you'd make her feel so bad about herself that she needed a shoulder to cry on and I became that solace for her." "Because you wouldn't be." I added almost as an after thought.

He was trying hard not to hit me I could tell by the way he kept clenching then unclenching his fists and the eviscerating hot anger in his eyes. This enraged me even more then his words he had no right to stand their and attack me I had done nothing wrong. The whole situation had such a dark humor to it. I mean was he seriously standing their all dark and brooding with that sinister I'm going to stab you look in his eyes just for being their for his ex girlfriend? It seemed inconceivably sad and pathetic that he would resort to this. The anger that I kept pushed down still simmered in the pit of my stomach was rising with a nauseating quickness.

I knew if I didn't get him away from Rory soon she'd be woken up to blood splatter, his and mine. I was tired of being the noble one the one willing to leave to spare her feeling and stress. Dean was in for a serious reality check. And I wasn't sure if I was man enough to walk away this time. I bit my lip and tried to keep my anger and frustration under check. Settle down don't give her more to worry about don't put her in that place I silently reminded myself.

"Dean please hand me my cell phone and walk away." I asked resignedly for the second time that night. I stood slowly and placed Rory delicately on the cold wooden bench beneath us. And drew myself to my full height trying to assert some authority over the situation.

That's when it happened. Have you ever had a moment in your life when it just seems so ironic and surreal, that's what this felt like. It was almost as if I was a bystander instead of the one on the receiving end of such a scornful look. He tossed my cell on the bench near Rory's waist. And started towards me with a menacing glare in his cold brown eyes. I saw him getting nearer and tried to form a coherent thought or plan of action. My mind was reeling I saw him raise his fist and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rory begin to stir. Damn I thought now what am I going to do?

It was a defining moment in my life. I could fight back, get a black eye or a bloody nose and throw a few punches and maybe cause some substantial pain myself, but really was all that I stood to lose really worth all that I stood to gain? I mean all I would get out of it was a sore face and the loss of Rory's respect and trust. I'd be throwing myself in with Dean and doing the exact thing she had wanted to avoid. I needed to be the bigger man. She needed me to be the bigger man. And as hard as it would be I was going to do it

So I stepped back it was hard for me, but I did it regardless."I'm not going to fight you." I uttered with as much conviction as could muster. As bad as I wanted to hit him and force him to feel just a little retribution for the pain that he had caused. Rory just sat their watching the scene unfold mouth agape with the shock of it all.

"Oh c'mon bible boy be a man fight me." He taunted.

"That's what I am doing don't you see?" I began "Rory can't deal with this now your sad and your hurt and for that I am sorry but you just need to walk away." I said tiredly. I saw the fight slowly drain from him and a wave of pity washed over me this was a man who really was an ok guy he acted the way he thought was best in a situation. Granted it was the wrong way and he hurt someone I loved but not intentionally. And I in some warped way could identify with him. This was a man who had been savagely beaten by circumstances and I felt, at least a little for him. Even though I wanted to hit him I wouldn't, I needed to prove to Rory that I wouldn't do that to her.

That she could trust me with her heart and even if she broke mine I would try my damnedest to avoid breaking hers because she deserved more then that.

Dean turned then doing for the first time in his life the right thing. Being the adult walking away even when it was the hardest thing he'd had to do in his entire life."Goodbye Rory..." He muttered turned on his heel and walked away shaking his head and chastising himself the entire way home.

I turned to Rory when I was sure Dean was gone held my hand out to her and said "c'mon I'll take you home." She smiled Tentatively and took my hand delicately in her own and we began to walk. We didn't talk the entire way home we were both to absorbed in our own thoughts and the enjoyment of one another's company to fill the air with lame pleasantries.

When we reached her door she whispered thank you kissed me on the cheek and gave me a lingering hug. I smiled bemusedly and genuinely and walked back to my car my cheek tingling the entire way. My mind filled only with thoughts of the angel whom I had just walked home.

A/N I hope you like this chapter it's a confusing one I know but I wanted you to understand that Dean while he could be an ass knew when to walk away and I know some of you wanted an Dean/Tristan fight but I wanted to show how much Tristan's grown up. Please tell me what you think I'm dying to know I live for these reviews people. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Rory's Revilations

A/N this is an excerpt from Rory's journal. Set a week after the break up confrontation scene. Only a few chapters to go I know I want Tristan and Rory together to but I don't want it rushed because Rory isn't like that. So just bear with me. Suggestions are appreciated!

I sat in my room my finished homework scattered around me the only light is the small glass lamp on my night stand. Mom had a meeting tonight and Ihad spent the night doing landry and doing my massive amounts of homework. I packed my bag for school and placed it by the door returning to my orginal postion. Sitting in my pj's ready for bed. My mind was unable to focus on anything besides the weeks past events. I leaned my back against the oaken headboard and sighed. The silence in the house was deafing. Grabbing my journal of the stand and opening it to the next available page and began to write :

_Hey it's me again, _

_I've been post Dean for a week now. It hurts giving him up, and letting the "us" go but I feel so much lighter almost like a giant weight has been lifted. If I didn't have Tristan here I don't know what I would have done. He's been my strength and my shoulder to cry on. He makes this whole situation less bleak. He reminds me that I'm strong enough to endure this. And I know I will get over this. I haven't cried over it since that night and slowly but surely I'm healing. Thanks to mom and mine's late night movie marathons and gallons of Luke's coffee. It's starting to hurt less and less. _I truly proud of myself for being able to deal with the enormity of what had happened in the past weeks.

_I see Dean occasionally In Doose's or in the square. It hurts a little but not unbearably so. We nod at one another and smile occasionally. It may take some time but hopefully eventually we'll be able to carry on conversations and if we really work at it become friends again. But not now, theirs to much sordid thoughts and silent accusations between us. We need time for the wounds to heel and time to smooth over the ruff edges before we try to become friends. _I truly wanted, no at this point I needed to believe that we would be able to over come this and be friends.

_I really cared for him and I do wish that I had loved him...(life would have been so much simpler ifI had)__In a warped way I did, just not the way he wanted me too. He was a great first boy friend and we had some genuinely great moments but...then other times, he was just so damned possessive, he suffocated me. And I needed a way out. After we broke up the first time, our spark fizzled out neither of us was able to admit it but it was gone all the same. Dean was so afraid of losing me that he pulled me so close I began to push away from him. Stepping back, now and giving the relationship a long hard look made me see how unhealthy the whole situation really was. _It felt good, therapeutic to be able to analyze what had happened between us.

_We both clung to each other because we were to afraid to move on. Me became security blankets for one another. I understand now that I clung to Dean so tightly because he was safe. Ordinary and constant I like things I can count on because their so rare in my life. I mean my Dad has never been a constant fixture in my life, even when I really needed him he just kind of slipped in and out of my life and I became so distrusting that when Dean left I freaked I needed that constant however unhealthy it was. So I told him I loved him to make him stay because I honestly thought that constant meant love._

_The scariest thing about all of this is my growing feelings for Tristan. I never, not matter what was going on, got these tingly heart wenching cliché feelings when Dean kissed me, let alone just touch me. When he places a simple hand on my arm I come completely unglued. I'm ashamed that I can get over Dean so quickly and move on to the next guy. But, I think that me and Dean had been over long before I broke up with him we were just desperately holding on to something that no longer existed._

_I had never thought of cheating but when we stood their on the porch steps after the poetry reading, his fingers grazing my cheek. The snow falling all around us. Staring unwaveringly into those intoxicating ocean blue vortex like eyes. I wanted so bad to kiss him and be kissed by him. I know now that if he I wouldn't have stopped him. I would have kissed back without hesitation. That's when I knew, it was truly the end of my relationship with Dean. Because you don't feel that way with friends. And I don't think that thinking of other guys in those terms when your in a relationship is really the thing that a girl in love should do._

_I'm just glad it's over all of it now I can start to look forward instead of just looking back and crying over it. Time will heal all wounds and soon I'll be back to normal just a little wiser because I don't think that you ever stay the same after a relationship ends you grow up a little, cry a little, go forward a little more cautiously, all the while picking up and moving on. I'm ready to move on now looking back right now is just to painful. So moving forward slowly but surely I'm looking to my future._

_Thanks for listening _

_Rory _

I closed the journal then. Finally contented. Writing it down made it tangible more concrete. It put me at ease to finally have all of my jumbling feelings down. Sighing warmly and stretching thinking for the first time in the whole ordeal that things would be ok. That I would be ok. My first genuine smile in an eternity crossed my lips as I shut the lamp off and snuggled into the blankets. Excited with the thoughts of what the following days would bring.

A/N Please tell me what you think I'm dying to know. Reviews make my world go round and ObsessiveGilmore sorry, to disappoint but I've never actually seen that movie that confrontation Tristan growing up was my own creation. I wanted ya'll to see how much being around Rory changes Tristan and how he has grown up over the course of our story. And thanks LoVe23 Homcoming was awesome. LoL! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Friday afternoon knee wobbling

A/N I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and yes finally some Trory cjg6 action sorry it took so long but without further a due...

It was Friday afternoon and the hordes of students that normally spewed forth from this hallway were long gone. Off to there much anticipated weekend plans. The hallway was silent except for the squeak of tennis shoes on newly polished floor and a murmured conversation between Rory and I. We strode remissly towards my car. The high archways looked ominous and had a forced elegance. The sunlight streaming in through the windows played against the immaculate tile floor warm and illuminating. Promised in no uncertain terms that Spring would arrive soon. The smell of floor wax and antiseptic was overpowering. I kicked my bag slowly in front of us as I listened to Rory chatter on.

It had been a few weeks since her and Dean had split. I was biding my time til I was sure she was over him. I didn't want to be the rebound guy. I couldn't be. I needed to mean more to her then that. I stole a sideways glance at her, she looked tired and disheveled, the break up had taken it's tole on her. Her iridescent intoxicating cobalt blue eyes still radiated with that cherished innocence that I found so tempting. Her hair was messy and flowed freely down her back. Clothes rumpled. She had never looked more beautiful. There had always been something different about her, since the first day I met here she had always just stood apart from the gaggle of other beautiful but shallow singled minded girls.

She had an honesty that was both endearing and alluring. Rory had been the only one I had ever know who had the guts to stand up to the big bad Dugrey. In the face of moral bankruptcy she had kept that innocence and that honesty. She never wavered in her ability to resist all the temptations of high society life that so many succumbed too.

Slowly and laboriously she cut away my facade and forced me to grow up. I was no longer Tristan the player, the big man on campus. I no longer had the urge to even play that part. It wasn't me. And for awhile I had been wondering if it ever really had been. After such a painful revelation I realized the only thing I had left to do was get the girl. I had no more excuses for which to hide behind. Their was no more Dean. No more high society pageantry. Just me and her.

"Geez Tris at least attempt to make it look like your listening." she said mockingly. Her Smile was genuine and full of mirth. It made my stomach flip and my heart swell. Breathe I told myself one step at a time.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Feeling very mature. "Grow up Dugrey!" she retorted.

"Grow up? Grow up? I'll show you grown up." I countered joyously. And with that I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist picked her up and began to tickle her. Her laughter was delicate and angelic. It rang through the halls and echoed throughout the building. We started to move towards the lockers on our left and finally we could go no more.

We fell against the lockers in a heap of limbs and laughter. She was resting back facing the lockers head thrown back a contented and relaxed expression graced her angelic features. I looked that her then and my pulse raced a feeling I was becoming all to accustomed too. Now or never I thought. I was so scared and I locked my knees to stop their incessant wobbling. We locked eyes then and I couldn't breath. It was only her, she was the only one he knew who could evoke emotions like this within me. Because the big bad Durgrey was always supposed to be in control when a girl was concerned. But I wasn't I was so far over my head in love with Rory Gilmore. It was suffocating, worrisome, and wonderful.

I smiled my most charming cockiest grin I could muster. And she granted me a look that was filled with silent laughter. My arm was placed on the lockers to the side of her head are eyes still locked. My whole world revolving around those entrancing eyes. I sighed and began to move my head slowly towards her. I was trying my damnedest to move slow. So afraid and rejection or scaring her off. But to my surprise as my lips met hers she didn't pull away.

She was hesitant and I could taste the surprise she felt. But slowly she began to kiss back. Our lips locked. My heart was in my throat as my mind reeled. Her long lithe arm snaked around my neck and sent tingling sensations throughout my body as her fingers grazed my neck. And my groin began to twist. My other hand reached for hers. Her hand clasped my feverishly. And we stood their holding hands lips locked. I was trying to convey without words all the feeling that I had kept hidden they were so well concealed at that point that even I was shocked by the power they contained.

When we finally broke apart our breathing staggered like we'd just run for miles. I averted my gaze afraid of what I might do if I looked into those eyes. My self control was finely honed but I doubted if it could last one more kiss like that.

"Tris look at me." Rory said softly. When I still wouldn't look up she placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled it up gently. Her warm blue eyes met mine and I could see all the pent up longing all I had felt reflecting in her own. Her smile was genial and she looked so gorgeous standing there holding my head it was almost painful. We booth leaded in for another kiss...Willing away all the pain all the frustration the kiss left nothing but our bear raw emotion. And I was excited for the bright promise of a relationship began to form.

A/N

alright this is the deciding chapter do I go on? Dose it need another chapter or dose this close it. You decided I'm dying to know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. I'll cry do you want that on your conscious? Huh Do Ya!


	11. Graduations and Confessions

I stood in the shadows hidden partially behind the melee of blue robes. Leaning against the massive stone wall behind me. Just watching her. Rory stood their with her mother laughing, smiling, crying, and hugging. Their emotion was so genuine that it was infectious. They really loved each other and for that I was envious. Wishing wistfully that I had that kind of close knit relationship with my parents, but hell they hadn't even come. It was a warm spring day May 15th to be exact. Graduation day. That's right I Tristan Janlan Dugrey was a highschool graduate.

The ceremony had been beautiful and shoved elegance down your throat. It had been filled with rich snobs and I wondered how they managed to fit all that ego in one room. Rory had been valedictorian and I was so proud of her. Her speech was delivered eloquently and she showed the uttermost poise. The speech itself had almost moved me to tears. But she was like that even if you didn't know her you could see the love and kindness that she gave out freely to anyone who wanted it.

The weather was perfect a light breeze out of the east and warm. The sun warming the concrete beneath my feet. The air was heavy with expensive perfume. Groups were huddled people saying their final goodbyes not only to there friends but there childhood as well. Laugher filled the air and gave the scene a bittersweet quality.

Rory and I had been dating for two months and sixteen days now. And though I hadn't said it to her yet I was in love with her. Of course I had known this for almost a year now, but I had refrained from telling her not wanting to scare here off and ruin the beautiful fledgling of a relationship that we had created. My heart still swelled when I thought of it. I had wanted to wait to tell her till the perfect time. Hoping to let her fully get over the Dean debacle and it's aftermath.

I had seen Dean a few times around Stars Hallow. He never confronted us but I assume from Miss Patty that he knew. He nodded in acknowledgment when he saw me but other then that we steered clear of one another. It was decided early in our relationship that at first Rory and I wouldn't do a lot of "dating" around Stars Hallow it would hurt him to much. And even if they weren't together anymore he still meant something to her and I understood that, it's hard to give up your first relationship. It the ending of something and your irreparably changed by it.

We were taking things slow I wanted to give her all the time she needed to heal to accept and to move on. And I was just contented with the promise of a relationship. The sun shone warmly illuminating the Chilton grounds. Making the stoic prison I had devoted the last four years of life to a little less scary. All around me their were people bawling and hugging but I held back. These people, none of them had seen the real me, they knew the facade that I had at once worked so hard to make sure was seamless. Hiding my real self in a cool mask of cocky smiles and indifference. She was the only one to break through. Honestly she was the only one who had cared enough to try.

Rory turned and her gaze met mine she beamed her face tear streaked and angelic. She turned then to her mom and Sookie whispered something and started towards me. I winked at her. She looked absolutely phenomenal. Her cobalt blue eyes shone with a stunning brilliance and her smile was bittersweet and sincere. Her heels clicked sharply against the macadam as she neared.. Our eyes still locked and when she reached me I slug my arm around her slender shoulders and whispered my lips caressing the shell of her ears "Having fun Mary..." Radiating happiness with the fact that I could now do this without awkwardness.

"Of course Bible Boy now that you're here" she countered as she place her open hand on my chest. Folding complacently into my embrace. Everything just felt right. Her and me. And I realized with a startling urgency that I needed to tell her.

Even if at first she didn't say it back I couldn't bide my time anymore. This I knew. No more excuses. So I smiled trying to calm my racing heart and the butterflies that consumed my stomach with every touch she applied. It was so hard to think with her this close my mind was numbing and on pure impulse I removed my arm from her shoulders. Knowing that if I held on to her that I wouldn't be able to keep my mask of composure up. Trying in vain to still my frazzled nerves.

"Ror...I have something that..." I paused then collecting myself knowing that the next words I uttered would be the most significant words that I may even speak. I bit my lip unconsciously. Sighing and conceding to the task at hand. " I ...I mean Rory I love...you" I stumbled through the words tripping over them hastily. Anxious of what her response might be I averted my eyes not wanting to think of the consequences that my words might have if she didn't feel the same. Chastising myself for letting the words escape my mouth.

To my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling us only inches apart and with each word she spoke her lips brushed against my own. "Tris...I love you too" she emitted without hesitation. How could three little words evoke that much emotion. My mind reeled I was so deliriously blissful that I wrapped my arms around her waist and scooped her up in my arms as our lips met. The most surreally perfect moment of my life. She giggled giddily as I placed her delicately back down on the ground and even though my feet were firmly plated I felt like I was flying.

I knew without looking that people were staring but I didn't care. How could I the most perfect girl in the world loved me. We didn't talk then what else was their to say. My heart was still In my throat and I knew that I couldn't say anything if I had wanted too. Loralie spotted us and marched over here and Rory chatted and I listened intently commenting when asked but my thoughts were so far away from weather or not we'd go to Luke's after this. She had told me she loved me. The thought was surreal and as hard as I tried I could stop grinning like a deranged idiot.

I couldn't help feeling and overwhelming sense of closer as we strode from the Chilton grounds for the last time a few minutes later. This was the ending of something significant. The ending of one chapter and the promise of a new one. Looking back on the last four years of my life I realized how much I really had grown up. In the last few months I had really found myself. No longer needing to prove anything to anyone but myself. I reached out and clasped Rory's hand. We laced our fingers together and she squeezed lightly. A faint smile graced her lips. All of this had happened because she had given me a chance to grow looking past the facade into the real me.

In the fall we would both be entering the ivy covered walls of Yale together. I didn't know what the future would bring I didn't even want to venture a guess. But it was new and it involved Rory so I smiled walking off the Chilton grounds for the very last time with my head held high and a heavy heart.

A/N

finally finished i really want to know your opions on this story what I did well what I didn't your gripes and completments on this story please review it. It feels so wierd to end this story I'm proud because i think me like Tristan grew as the story progessed alright so please review lol! (btw if you don't want to post a review on the site you can always email me at 


End file.
